


If You Scream (I'll Fight Away All Of Your Fears)

by Selenai



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Hatesex, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Kinda, Longing, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Prince Thor (Marvel), Queen Loki, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, seemingly one sided
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenai/pseuds/Selenai
Summary: There was a small pond, just north of where he was standing, and the nerves that burned through him were forcing his body forward, closer. The sky was a bright, fluorescent blue, and it almost hurt his eyes to look. He lifted a hand and noticed, distractedly, that the hairs of his arm stood on end and he blinked through the light to see someone-- something-- standing there. Long legs held a petite woman gracefully in place perfectly atop the water. Her dress wasn’t even wet. How was that possible? To walk on water?She turned to face him as a sharp snap of a twig broke beneath his foot and he stared, wide eyed, at the beautiful pointed face. Her heart shaped lips were turned down slightly in displeasure (and what had he done to deserve that?) and her green eyes were narrowed slightly. She looked utterly ethereal. Easily the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. He opened his mouth as if to speak to her, and she turned away as though to dismiss the very idea of speaking to her. His heart was beating faster, even as he stepped closer-- foot falling into the water, slick, warm mud between his toes. He needed to see her closer. She was-- he needed to have her in a way he’d never needed to have anyone.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Hela (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	If You Scream (I'll Fight Away All Of Your Fears)

**Author's Note:**

> idek where this came from. I just bought a notebook and then just started writing furiously. this is what happened. idk how long it will take me to complete, but I'm kinda loving it rn. this may be kind of a slow burn (for me) so I apologize for the lack of smut in the first chapter. don't run awaaaaay

It was with a cool sheen of sweat coating his face that Thor woke from a deep, yet fitful, sleep. Something was wrong. A Prince of Asgard, he had a connection to the lands that surrounded the world, but most specifically, he was connected to the land that the palace commanded. 

Such an abrupt awakening had never happened to him in such a way before. Not since he’d been quite young, almost a thousand years ago, when Asgard had been in a state of war. On those days his older sister, Hela, had held him close, running her fingers through his long, blond hair, and had promised him that she’d protect him. Though in his mind, he ought to have been the one to protect her. Because at that point, he’d believed that she was going to be the next ruler of Asgard.

How young, how naive, he’d been. It was a memory that he thought back to with a warm nostalgia as he tugged a robe over his tall, muscular, naked body. He had been told, from a young age, that it had been prophesied that he’d be a glorious prince. Tall, strong, courageous. And now, with his sister leaving the palace to move to the southern parts of Asgard, a glorious King.

There were rumours as to why Hela had given up the throne. Whispers of a forbidden affair with one of the Valkyries, the warriors sworn to protect the royal family, the Kingdom.

But Thor knew, without hesitation, that his sister was much happier mucking about in ancient magicks, than she’d ever been in the courts being forced into a specific mold of a lady, a princess. Now she was freed of her burdens, allowed to love whomever, whatever, however, she pleased.

Odin had grieved the loss of his firstborn in private for a short time before publicly renouncing her as crowned princess. His gaze had fallen on his only son. A once rowdy, rebellious, dirty child who enjoyed women wherever and whenever he wanted.

Something that would never change, so long as Thor had the decision. He’d fit much more easily into the mold than his elder sibling. He enjoyed dressing the part of a royal, fighting in petty battles to keep the lesser lands at a precarious peace. He yearned to be king.

However, there were still stipulations to be had. Unless his father either fell into his magical sleep, or his parents, together, found him a mutually politically beneficial match… he’d remain a rebellious prince.

His father had had many stern conversations with him to remind him of his place, and since then, he’d done his best to keep his less… desirable wants under wraps. Which meant less women of the courts, and more women of the lands. 

It wasn’t really Thor’s fault that he was desired by many. That there were more ladies of the court, courtesans, trying to use spells, potions, all manners of magicks to trick him into impregnating or choosing them for his own rebellious partner.

As was (he assumed) prevalent in most kingdoms… there were many that wished to rule by his side. It seemed almost as though every woman wanted to be queen.

It could get exhausting. Pretending to care about women of whom he would only see in passing, or briefly see the face of before their legs would spread beneath him. He didn’t care for most of them.

Sure there were a few of which he grew fond of, of who he would enjoy the occasional roll with, but they were few and far between. Which was how he’d grown the reputation as the selfish prince. Beautiful, yes. Kind? It certainly depended on what one’s definition of kind was. He surely lavished gold and jewels among the women he bedded (the one’s whose names he remembered) and he had never raised a hand to strike a single woman he’d met. But they thought him cold. Never allowing himself to spend a meal with those women, never officially claiming them as his lover.  
‘  
Thor padded through the halls of the castle, bare feet making a soft slapping sound on the ground as he walked, and stopped just as he came to the empty gardens. This was where his mother had used much of her magical prowess to create the most beautiful scene he’d ever taken in.

And Thor had been forbidden from bringing any other of his consorts to the garden, a place his mother had believed sacred. Only meant to grace the eyes of those chosen to rule Asgard.

Rubbing his eyes free of the vestiges of sleep, Thor glanced around. His instincts had brought him here, but there was nothing different. Nothing that he could see from the gateway of the garden.

But his every nerve was on fire as he stepped into the garden, beyond the boundary, and stepped over soft grass. The further he moved into the sacred place, the lighter it seemed the sky grew. Was that his mother’s magicks? Or was it something else? Something… stronger?

There was a small pond, just north of where he was standing, and the nerves that burned through him were forcing his body forward, closer. The sky was a bright, fluorescent blue, and it almost hurt his eyes to look. He lifted a hand and noticed, distractedly, that the hairs of his arm stood on end and he blinked through the light to see someone-- something-- standing there. Long legs held a petite woman gracefully in place perfectly atop the water. Her dress wasn’t even wet. How was that possible? To walk on water?

She turned to face him as a sharp snap of a twig broke beneath his foot and he stared, wide eyed, at the beautiful pointed face. Her heart shaped lips were turned down slightly in displeasure (and what had he done to deserve that?) and her green eyes were narrowed slightly. She looked utterly ethereal. Easily the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. He opened his mouth as if to speak to her, and she turned away as though to dismiss the very idea of speaking to her. His heart was beating faster, even as he stepped closer-- foot falling into the water, slick, warm mud between his toes. He needed to see her closer. She was-- he needed to have her in a way he’d never needed to have anyone. His skin grew colder as he moved closer to her, but she simply stepped further away from him.

Why wouldn’t she grant him an audience? She was the one trespassing in his mother’s garden. Yet-- well, she looked as though she were a part of it.

Now that he was a little closer, he could see that she wasn’t walking on the water. The water was turning to ice beneath her feet. Which explained why the sticky mud under his feet grew firmer, colder.

“Wait!” He managed to croak, as she stepped out of the pond and towards his mother’s prized roses. She stepped forward two more steps, reaching out to pluck a vibrant, red rose from the bush. She turned towards him, rose held delicately in her pale hand. 

“Why are you following me?” Came a melodic voice.

Thor didn’t even know what the truth was, much less what he could say to unset the annoyed look on her face. He felt as though his mind was navigating through the same sludge muck as his feet. “My name is Thor. I am Odin’s son. Soon to be king of these lands. And you, my lady, have found my favour with your beauty.”

Something sharp shone in her eyes, and the hand holding the rose curled into a tight fist, crumpling it. “Odin’s son? Soon to be king? Your _favour_?” she sneered. “I’d destroy myself before I’d allow my heart or my body to fall into your favour, my prince.”

Thor felt as though she had slapped him in the face. Which… well, she may as well have. She released her grip on the rose and the petals flew away upon a freezing wind he hadn’t felt until that very second. “Wha-- why?” He asked, shivering in his robe.

“Isn’t that the type of mystery you enjoy unravelling?” The beauty spoke to him as though he were a child, too stupid to know how to even spell his name.

“I’ve not meant to insult you, my lady,” he apologized with a patience that didn’t reach his eyes. “But aren’t you the one trespassing on my mother’s sacred garden?”

The woman glanced to either side of her and lifted one delicate, satin covered shoulder. “I suppose it will be the first of many infractions you’ll have to punish me for. But the magic called to me.”

Thor’s brows furrowed. The further away from her he was, the more of his senses seemed to come back to him. “What do you believe is your right to speak to your soon to be king this way? Do you look for banishment?”

At that, a sharp sense of fury seemed to seep from her to the spaces around her, which withered the roses, and froze the grass. “Banishment?” She drawlled. “I’d be so lucky.”

Thor lifted his hand again, this time to push hair away from his face. “Why don’t you tell me your name?” He asked, deciding to try one more time to reason with her. “It would be a shame to banish you, my lady,for your beauty is without comparison.”

At that she shook her head, though a corner of her lip curled up into a look of amusement and she turned so that all Thor could see was the peek of one leg from between a curtain of satin pulled tight to her side, and a bare back from where the dress did not dare to cover the skin that shone bright and sensuously in the moonlight, and which had almost a blue hue. Like it didn’t dare to hide any more of her body from his eyes than necessary.

And Norns, didn’t it seem like she was made just for him. His body was hot with the desire to take her away from this place, to his bed. To his rooms. A place he’d never wanted to take a lady of the court before, often deciding to frolik in the halls, in darkened archways. 

But she was walking away. Out of his line of vision. Would he ever see her again?

It took Thor a good fifteen to twenty more minutes before he was able to walk away from the pond he’d nearly begun to sink into. He walked, his bare feet now slapping loudly, and wetly, against the floor. His expression was sour, but his chest still felt warm after bearing witness to such a beauty.

How had he never met her before? Was she a visitor from the lower lands? Or, no, she must have been from further away to have hair so dark and eyes so green. Her skin hadn’t been so white, either. It had appeared almost a soft blue. Which meant she was surely a visitor of his parents to their lands. She had to have been magical to pass through the illusion of his mother’s protections around her gardens. As far as Thor knew, no one had ever done that before.

He bathed one more time, washing sweat and mud and pond water from his body, before climbing back into his bed to spend the rest of the night staring blankly up at the ceiling of his palace sleeping quarters.

It seemed like an infinitesimal time later that the golden sun shone through his windows and he heard a soft knock at his door. Sitting up, he pulled his robe on again. “Enter,” he called. His eyes were burning, he was so tired.

Fandral entered his room, looking a little uncomfortable. “Thor--”

“I’m in no mood to go drinking,” Thor interrupted, though now that he thought about it, it did seem a pleasant thought.

“It’s not that,” Fandral replied awkwardly. “It’s--- the king and queen have requested your presence. In an… official sort of capacity.”

Thor’s blue eyes widened slightly and he hurried to dress himself appropriately. His parents rarely called on him, especially in an official capacity. “Return to them with the news that I am on my way.”

Fandral looked relieved and nodded as he turned on his toes and moved to leave. As soon as the door was closed, Thor wondered if his parent’s beckoning had anything to do with the beauty from the garden. Was he in trouble for not punishing her?

Once dressed, he turned to look in his silver mirror, and easily braided a piece of hair away from his face, pinning it aside. He ran his hand over his short beard, smoothing the straggler hairs down.

He could almost sense how impatient his parents grew as he moved down the halls towards the throne room. He could hear a disturbance there. It was clear that there was an audience in the room. Ah, fuck, he thought to himself. Was he about to be chided in front of the nobles?

Pushing open the heavy, gold doors and stepping in, Thor suddenly wondered if he ought to have been safer in his room.

Sitting on plush pillows beside his parents on their throne was the king of one of the far north kingdoms, Jotunheim. And beside him was who Thor now believed to be his daughter.

Definitely fuck.

It was the woman from the night before, only now she was dressed in a rich green gown that clung to her petite figure. And on the only part of bare skin exposed to him, other than her face, he could see deep indents, circles and lines, over her hands. The mark of Jotun royalty.

He remembered seeing her the evening previous, how much of her body had been exposed through her white gown, how much she hadn’t seen fit to hide, though she did now.

She sat silent, though when her gaze focused on Thor, those beautiful green eyes narrowed. What the hel had he done to offend her.

For a moment, time stretched to accommodate their stares as they just looked at each other, blue searching green for any such clue as to the woman she truly was.

“Thor,” came his father’s booming voice. “This is Loki, Laufey’s child. The one that will soon be your Queen.”

Thor’s mouth fell open and he glanced between all four people on the dais. This was worse than anything he could have imagined. He was closer to becoming king than he realized, but now-- now his freedom was being torn from him.

But the tradeoff was this beautiful woman. Was she worth it? Would she allow him to touch her? Her eyes screamed no, but in order to be a successful queen, she’d have to bear him an heir. “...Loki,” he said slowly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Stiffly, Loki shifted her weight on the pillows. “And you, my prince,” she muttered.

Her father turned towards her and in their gazes, they seemed to have a silent conversation. One that Loki didn’t like.

“Father, Mother, King Laufey,” Thor began, nodding to each in turn. “Could I beseech you to allow the two of us a moment to get to know each other before we agree to such a… permanent situation?”

There was something dangerous in his father’s eyes, and Laufey’s as well, as though they couldn’t believe a mere child would dare to question them.

“My son,” the booming voice of Odin began. “There is no questioning. This union shall put an end to the endless war.”

Thor shriveled back from his father a little, feeling small in a way that no other person could bring forth from him.

Except for last night. The previous evening had been the exception.

“Yes, Father,” he agreed quickly, taking a knee. “I understand.”

But it was just the beginning. The atmosphere in the room felt heavy, and Thor knew that there was more going on than he understood.

He lifted his gaze back to Loki who looked… mildly disgusted at his cowardice (he wasn’t a coward), but who remained perfectly still at her father’s side.

Fuck. She was going to kill him, wasn’t she? He was in for a wild ride.

**Author's Note:**

> so that's the first chapter, written in legit an hour haha. tell me if you like it and I'll do my best to get my ass in gear LoL thanks for reading, guys! <3


End file.
